Not Arthur
by Anonymous Improvement
Summary: "You're not Arthur." He boy eyed his new babysiitter with distaste.- Babysitter!Lithuania trying to keep control of colony!America


Disclaimer: Hetalia=not mine

A/N: Warning. My cause cavities from cuteness.

* * *

><p>Alfred staired up at his new babysitter with a air of indifference.<p>

He glared before hoping back into his seat, grumpily going back to his game.

Toris watched the small boy, taking a seat across from him at the table.

"What g-game is that Alfred? It looks like fun."

Alfred silently played his game, rolling the dice and moving the peices.

The tension in the room was tangible, a thick fog in the airy room.

Alfred moved a peice to the spot 'finish', looking up at Lithuania.

"You're not Arthur."

He spoke curtly, standing up and walking away.

"A-Alfred! You have to clean up the game!" The small man was used to dealing with children and the like, and knew that if you allowed them leeway once, they would keep taking advantage of you.

"No." Alfred climbed onto the couch, grunting softly at the effort it took.

Toris returned this with a stern expression, waving a slim finger at him.

"Go clean up your game!"

He watched as Alfred disrregarded him, instead picking a picture book up off of the side table.

He plopped it in his lap, turning each oversized, cardbboard page with a sense of wonder.

Toris' form seemed to tighten as he stiffened, feeling the need to be stern with the little boy.

He snatched the book from him, placing it on a shelf much too high for the little boy.

"Alfred, I want you to clean up your game." His voice was soft, but stern. "Or you're going to bed without supper."

He strong willed little boy scowled up at him, not afraid of anything a babysitter said- they weren't Arthur. "Give it back!" He grabed for the book with tiny hands, jumping to try to reach it. He wasn't Arthur! Or even France! He couldn't tell Alfred what to do, he wouldnt let him.

Alfred quickly gave up on his book, running to his toybox. He looked through the colorful bin, throwing this and that about the room. He decided on a colorful little boat- red and blue- his two favorite colors.

He ran about the room with it until he felt it yanked from his hand, looking up at the bully with a sad scowl.

"Give it back!" Alfred felt tears start to form in the corners of his eyes, the unaviodable beginning to happen.

Alfred bellyflopped onto the floor with a screetch, pounding his tiny fists against the floor as tears flowed down his cheeks: a tantrum.

Toris looked taken aback for a moment before he picked up the small child. Alfred flailed in his arms, but Toris paid him no mind, carrying him back to the dinning room. "I want you to clean up your game now Alfred, and t-then we can read that book together, ok?"

Alfred did what any logical child would do.

He bit him.

Hard.

He bit until he felt the blood pool on his tongue.

Alfred licked his lips with a smirk as the Lithuanian dropped him- he wasn't expecting that one.

His arm bled and he huffed, determined to get Alfred to listen.

He grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him back to the table. "Clean u-up your game Alfred. Now."

Alfred glared up at him, but did as he was told. He hated the idea that he was actually listening to his new babysitter- it completely contradicted the plan! He needed to be as difficult as possible, so the babysitter didn't want to stay- then Arthur would come home sooner!

He picked up the final peice of the game, putting it in the box. He hated Toris for this, absolutely hated him.

His glare defined all of his hate, and he hoped Liet would get the message. It rung loud and clear in the room.

**LEAVE.**

But Lithuania acted as if it wasn't there, watching as the small boy put the box into a cabinet- a very messy one, he noted.

Just as quickly as before, he swooped down and picked the small boy up.

lithuania noted how odd he was acting- usually he would never act like this. But maybe it was the fact that he new he coul control Alfred- small children really aren't that difficult. Besides the biting. Ow. Why was he old enough to have teeth?

Toris pondered his thoughts as he carried the flailing, protesting boy to the couch, grabbing the book along the way.

He sat Alfred down on the couch, and moved to sit in a nearby chair- Arthur's favorite chair, Alfred noted with an angry snarl.

Alfred looked down at the book in his hands. It was large and full of pictures- Alfred's favorite.

He flipped each thick page, staring at the pictures with wonder. He disregarded the words- he couldn't read yet. But he found the pictures amazing anyway. He could sort of get the gist of the book that way.

Toris smiled at him from his chair- Alfred was finally quiet. "Wow, you read fast Alfred."

"Can't read." Alfred answered curtly, not even looking up from his book. He didn't need to answer to the stranger.

"Alfred, would you come here f-for a moment?" That damn stutter annoyed Alfred. But, he stood none-the-less, dragging the book behind him as he approached the Lithuanian.

Before he could even blink, Alfred felt himself being lifted, and suddenly he was sitting on something much warmer than the cold couch. His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked up at his babysitter, trying to make sense of the situation.

"How about we t-try that book again?"

The older nation turned to the first page, reading aloud the wonder-filled tale of a princess and a knight. Of dragons, and heros, and love.

The little colony stared at the book in wonder, unknowingly settling into the Lithuanian's lap. He cuddled closer to his babysitter, finding himelf leaning on his tummy.

Lithuania finally turned to the last page. "The End." He spoke with a smile, looking down at the little boy.

"More. Lithy, there must be more. Come on! Knights are so cool! They're heros. Come on, please Lithy?"

Lithuania blinked down at the small boy. Had he nicknamed him? And said please? A broad smile overcame his face. Alfred liked him.

"Alfie..." He tested his luck with nicknaming the boy. Alfred frowned, but said nothing- it must have been what Arthur called him. Lithuania quickly re-thought his options, changing his phrasing.

"Little hero..." There- that was it. Alfred's face lit up. He snuggled closer to his babysitter, nuzzling his tummy gently.

Lithuania smiled. "A long t-time ago, I was a knight too." Alfred eyed him curiously. "Would you... like to hear some stories?"

Alfred smiled, nodding his head eagerly.

And so, Toris began to tell him of his old life, his stutter gone. He felt stronger somehow, and couldn't help the rush of joy that came to him with Alfred hanging on every word.

Soon enough though, Alfred's thumb found it's way to his lips, and soon the sound of soft sucking was replaced with a soft snore.

Toris looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap and smiled, giving a little chuckle.

"How cute." Toris picked up the sleeping boy, carrying him to his bedroom. He laid the boy under the covers, giving a light kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, my little hero."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading^^ Review?<p>

If you liked this, feel free to pm me with a request.


End file.
